His Savior
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Oneshot] Naruto has the worst day (well, one of them lol) of his life through a series of silly events. Sakura somehow saves him. They are young here, so it's a ton of fluffyness and lotsa humor. Read it and support their cuteness ;D!


**A/N:** _Originally, I'd had this as a different couple oneshot, but I changed it to Naruto and Sakura now. Then I extended it, and it took me a while but I like how it progressed! It's basically about Naruto having the worst day of his life, but someone saves him ^^! Bet you can't guess who that is...haha. This oneshot's time period is right before Team Seven is formed. Some of the events are weird at first, but it's actually really sweet. Anways, I hope you enjoy this, yay NaruSaku fluff!_

**Notes:** _Thoughts are italics, mostly! Also edited some of the parenthesis, re-read it and thought I was too delirious last night, and some really didn't make sense (thank you Angelo de Freitas for pointing that out)__...ahahaha ^^'. Also added some stuff to the scenes, so re-read it again if you'd like! Shankyouuu!_

**Original:** 12/31/06

**Update:** 12/08/12 - 12/09/12

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-san :D!

NarutoxSakura

**His Savior**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

IT MUST BE the worst day of his life. Not only did he make a fool out of himself at the academy, but he was also the cause for THE PRODIGY himself to chuckle. He made him laugh.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

After his learning (or lack of) was over and done with, he was ready to leave hell and run back to his apartment and crawl into his bed and under his covers to hide in shame. No sooner than his second step out of the door did rain come pouring down on his poor soul.

He was _the only one _caught in the storm because he was the one who was failing and needed to stay after everyone had left in the nice weather. But not only was he soaked with ice water, he had accidentally failed to see a humongous puddle a few blocks down and lost his footing right before his giant fall.

And his day just got worse and worse.

After begrudgingly picking himself up out of his disgusting mud bath, he dashed for his apartment seeking it's warmth—and a shower nonetheless. But to his dismay, when he arrived at his humble abode, his hands were found empty after vigorously searching for the key to his sanity.

He was now presented with two options:

1.) Go back into the storm and (blindly) find his lost key,

OR

2.) Kick the damn door down.

_Not only_ was his door laid across the broken hinges and frame, but there was a draft because of the obvious opening. Didn't he picture this day going better? His clothes were thrown across the room as he ran into his bathroom in hopes to warm himself up with a nice, refreshing, hot shower.

He was wrong to think his day would get any better. He stood shivering in the tub when his clammy hands turned the hot water knob to realize his hot water did not work (and instead doubled as cold water). There was a scream that could have been mistaken for a girl thereafter.

Wrapped in a small bath towel with unmistakably blue lips and violently shaking limbs, he numbly made his way out of the bathroom. His ears picked up thunder and his frightened eyes watched lightning flash from his window.

Ramen. He just needed that to end his miserableness and save what was left of his _awful_ day. And just quickly as his eyes had brightened in that thought, they were instantly dulled.

HIS CABINET WAS EMPTY. There was no instant ramen in it at all.

And that's when he became frantic. His bare feet carried him across the floor and he dropped his towel to use both hands to search for his precious ramen. He was in the nude, looking, attacking, opening, _everything in sight or reach_. He NEEDED his ramen. The naked boy collapsed to his knees and in desperation, he screamed (like a little girl) again.

One coherent thought ran through his mind all the while; run to Ichiraku's, and he did just that.

His clothed legs pumped faster and faster through the storm after he so fortunately threw a pair of clean pants on and ran through the rain to his favorite restaurant. And after avoiding a tree nearly taking off his head did he realize Ichiraku's was probably (no, most definitely) closed.

It really was the worst day of his life.

But he continued to run through the frigid rain because there was someone in front of him—not too far in front of him, and he had to ask them if they had ramen—or perhaps hot water even. But he was so cold, so hungry, so fatigued that he practically collapsed again after fewer than five steps toward the silhouette. His tired eyes closed as his body went completely numb but he could almost reach—!

"Jeez, why is there so much rain?!" Green eyes were squinting profusely, trying to decipher what was in front of her. She heard footsteps coming closer, causing her eyes to widen. "Wh-who's there?" It looked like one of her classmates, running toward her...

And then she recognized him. "...N-Naruto?!" _What was the village knucklehead doing here?_

She took a few quickened steps toward the hyperactive boy. She was in his view and he could recognize her almost immediately and his hands shot out to grab her shoulders and clutch them weakly with what was left of his numbing body.

"Oh...! Sakura-chan...thank God!" And he collapsed into her with his face against her chest. But the rain doused the blush spreading across the girl's face._  
_

"Naruto? Wh-what are you doing? Are you okay?" Her own legs gave in under his weight and she fell to the watered dirt, the brown color seeping into both his and her clothes. Except to her awe, he was shirtless and had his muscular torso against her _and_ lean arms wrapped around her. _He looks this good_...? Another blush doused.

"What's wrong?" Sakura peered down at him, her brows showing concern, forgetting her previous thoughts. She felt his chakra fading quickly (from her noble training at the academy) as he looked up to stare at her with lake-colored eyes.

"D-Do you ha—happen to have—" He took a shaky breath, "r—ramen?" But fell unconscious before he could hear the answer.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. It was (considerably) freezing, and she had to get them both out of the horrendous weather. The glacial rain was starting to burn her skin. MIRACULOUSLY, she managed to lift him up off herself. He was on her back minutes after, and she hooked his legs under her arms.

_Did he really run all the way out in this rain to ask about ramen?_ Sakura repeated the question in her head numerous times, utterly dumbfounded as she struggled toward her house.

Finally after almost collapsing herself, she made it to her front door. Good thing her parents weren't home, or else they'd be asking WAY TOO MANY questions about the _shirtless_ boy on her back. And about the actual boy himself. He was _that_ boy...

After getting the entrance to her abode open somehow, she trudged to her bathroom and dropped Naruto in the tub (none too gently). _Oops..._ Then she thought pointedly, _well it'd be a lot easier if he was awake anyway._

It was shocking really. Because he didn't wake up. His body was shaking though, and he looked wretched. Sakura didn't know the first thing about a boy's body, but now wasn't really the time to chicken out.

Realizing she was DEFINITELY NOT taking his pants off, she turned the shower on the half-dressed boy. "WAKE UP, NARUTO!"

_So warm... __Why is it so warm? _Naruto's eyes popped open at the sound of his name, realizing his body was soaked and his hair was plastered to his face. "What the hell-!?" He blinked a few times, _extremely_ confused at his surroundings. Then he noticed the hot water from a shower hitting his back. And that he was sitting in a bathtub. And that _there was someone_ in the bathroom with him.

A girl was watching him. With pink hair. And green eyes. He gulped. "SAKURA-CHAN?!" _Why am I with the girl I like...like this?!__  
_

The boy scrambled around the tub trying to get his footing, only to slip back down again. Her arm shot out and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up before he fell but _accidentally_ got yanked down with him. "AH!"

And there they were. Sakura and Naruto. Taking a shower _together_. With their clothes on. And both their bodies in lewd positions.

The pink-haired girl choked on water as she sat up, eying the blue peering back at hers in shock. She was currently straddling him.

"Uhh...?" Naruto's mouth stayed open, paralyzed by their position. _This is moving too fast, 'ttebayo..._

With a huge blush staining her cheeks, Sakura reached above Naruto to grab a bar of soap. Then she dangled it in front of his similarly red face. "Just use this. We're both dirty from the mud...we might as well just use it since we're here already." She sighed, waiting for him to take it from her (while she was still sitting on top of him, of course).

Naruto gaped at her. "Wa—wait Sak—Sakura-chan...! Th—This is so—" but she shushed him with a narrow of her eyes. He swallowed hard again, slowly reaching out his hand to let the soap bar drop into his palm. Ocean depths focused on it for a while, until he finally brought his face up to hers again. "You...want me to wash myself?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to remain calm even though her heart was strangling her insides. "Yeah...we're, we're full of mud so... just do it already." After having said that, she crawled backwards (sliding off of him) to create space between them. With caution, her classmate started to rub the soap on his arms. Quite slow at first, glancing up at Sakura every so often to make sure he was doing exactly what she'd said. He repeated phrases in his head like, _I don't really understand 'ttebayo..._ but never voiced them.

No more words were exchanged between the two for the next ten minutes or so. Naruto cleared his throat when he was done, having scrubbed his face, chest, back and feet profusely. The suds had soaked through his pants too, and he (without a doubt) didn't feel like taking them off. Especially not in front of her. He held out his hand to her, the bar of soap still intact.

Taking the bar of soap back, Sakura turned her body away from Naruto. She was sincerely embarrassed and didn't need Naruto to watch as the cheeks on her face went up in flames. Her body was stiff with her movements, but she got the job done quicker than Naruto had. Then she turned back to Naruto—but he was already up, rinsed off (dripping wet) and ready to get out.

Before he could step out of the shower (feeling very uncomfortable), Sakura handed the whiskered boy a bottle of shampoo. He looked absolutely disheveled, already thinking he'd completed the task she'd given him. "S-Sakura-chan..." He mumbled, feeling his face burn (_again, and again)_.

With a huff, said girl stood, grabbed the bottle from him and instantaneously held it to his hair. He felt a cold spot form atop his head and blinked dumbly at her. Both her hands weaved into his hair and caressed the liquid into his tuft until he felt suds. He smelt flowers suddenly and then held his breath. _Now I'm gunna smell like a girl..._

Still with no words, the shower continued. Sakura had successfully washed the blonde fluff on Naruto's head while his eyes had been closed (so as not to get soap in his eyes and) because it'd felt really good. When he lazily opened them, not feeling her ministrations anymore, the image of Sakura washing her own hair filled his vision.

Unconsciously, he reached out to hold a wet chunk of hair, marveled at the color. _Pink... _He smiled to himself. What a perfect color for her.

Sakura jolted at his touch and turned her head to look at him. "N-Naruto! What—?" Her voice trailed off as she stared at his face. He was so happy, grinning at her. _What happened to his awkwardness? _The girl turned scarlet again. _He looks... cute..._

"I was just thinking... that.. That your hair really matches you!" His voice was matter—of—fact, and he laughed a little. She stared at him, his face glowing under her gaze. The shower water washed away the shampoo as they stood there, the bubbles circling around the drain by their feet.

Sakura opened her mouth and found a small voice to answer with. "O—Oh... Thanks..." After a few seconds, she snapped back to reality and noticed they'd been in the shower for a (seriously, _seriously_ super) long time. Placing the shampoo back in it's original spot, Sakura reached behind the boy again, this time turning the knobs and ceasing the water flow.

They were both dripping, completely drenched in their (flowery clean) clothes. Sakura remembered she needed to get them both towels first. Stepping out onto the bare tile, she regarded Naruto with a wave.

"Gimme a second and I'll get you a towel!" Naruto nodded silently, and then Sakura rushed out of the bathroom. Only to return a second later with two (giant fluffy pink) bath towels.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he accepted the towel, wrapping it around his small body. "Thank you... Sakura-chan!"

The floor was soaked from the water seeping through their clothes. Sakura decided they needed to get dry clothes on before they made more of a mess. But what kind of clothes could she give Naruto that would fit him or, all things considered, that he would even wear? _I guess I'll borrow some of dad's clothes..._

"Naruto... I'm..." She tried to stifle her nervous demeanor. "I'm going to get you some of my dad's clothes..." And before he could acknowledge the fact, the other giant pink fluff of a towel girl disappeared through the door. And he was left alone. The Uzumaki boy felt silly, clutching the warm, pleasant smelling fabric closer to his body. But he was happy, a lot happier than he was just a few hours ago. Maybe even less. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky... But he was in the care of someone whom he secretly liked. And he was _just_ fine with that.

He heard some loud noises and a hushed voice in another room, and chuckled to himself knowing Sakura was the origin of it. Then he heard another noise, and it was really strange. But (in all honesty), he knew it all too well. He rubbed his stomach disheartened, knowing the growling was an indicator that he truly needed some food. He hadn't eaten since the morning, and it'd only been two eggs and a glass of milk at that.

He felt bad, but he'd probably have to bother Sakura again... And she'd _most likely_ have to save him again.

With that in mind, the object of his thoughts returned with a pile of clothes in her arms. She walked over to the sink and dropped the heap on the counter. "Okay," she exclaimed, completely out of breath. "I found some stuff... they are probably too big on you but, it'll do!" She smiled at him, feeling proud of herself. But her grin faded when she noticed the look on Naruto's face. "W-What's wrong now?"

He couldn't stop himself from doing it, so he did it. He hugged her with all his (giant fluffy pink towel) might. She was too cute, and he needed her to know how grateful he was.

_Red._ She knew her whole body matched that color. Such a familiar color it was today... Then she stiffened, realizing what was happening. _Naruto... he's... hugging... me? _At this point, no coherent thoughts could be formed into words. So, she stayed silent.

After a drawn out silence, Naruto felt it was okay to express his gratitude. Especially because the towel was beginning to get heavy with water and he was starting to get cold feet (literally). "Sakura-chan! I'm so happy... Thank you for all this... You're probably the only person besides Iruka-sensei who would do this for me!" His voice was sincere, speaking from the heart. "The shower was interesting..." He trailed off. Then, continued with a laugh. "But it was kind of fun! Now I can brag that I showered-"

"Naru-"

"-with the girl I like 'ttebayo!"

"-to!" Sakura's voice died in her throat again. _Girl...he likes? _Her body became numb and she started to shiver as well._  
_

"Huhh? Did you say something?" Breaking the silence, his stomach growled quite loudly. He instantly blushed and released his grip. "Ah..."

Sakura walked away from him, heading to the doorway. "I'll make you something to eat...you said you wanted ramen right? You can thank me after, just get changed now." Her voice was clipped, and she shut the door as soon as she'd left.

Naruto questioned her in his head, but shrugged to himself and picked up the clothes that were set out for him. He just wanted to be comfy.

In the kitchen, water was already in the process of boiling on the stove. The pot had already been heated before she'd went out, so the water was easy to bring to a boil again. The Haruno girl was left alone in her thoughts for a while, so she began to ponder (and ponder some more after that). _Why did he say all that stuff to me? Surely, I didn't do that much for him... _She started questioning her own actions toward him in the past. Knowing very well she'd been mean to him numerous times, she'd always took the side of the lone prodigy...Uchiha Sasuke. And she always had thought Naruto was stupid, never knowing when to give up. She now felt like a fool for feeling those things, always thinking negatively of someone who had such a cheery smile.

The water came to a boil, and the bubbling reached Sakura's ears. "Oh!" She frantically searched her cabinet until she found a package of miso ramen. After the contents had been emptied into the water, she took out an egg from her refrigerator to boil with it. Then, she found some leftover pork katsu that she easily re-heated in the microwave for her guest's consumption.

A few minutes later, Naruto emerged from the hallway. He was wearing an overly large red shirt, and a pair of loose black pajama pants that pooled at his feet. Sakura missed him tripping on the legs just moments before he reached the kitchen.

The table was already set, the bowl of ramen steaming in all it's _yummy_ goodness. Naruto's mouth began to drool, and then he remembered manners. He glanced over at Sakura, noticing she was awfully quiet.

"That looks so good! But Sakura-chan...," he stopped mid sentence, looking around for another bowl of ramen. "Why...why is there only one bowl? You're not hungry?" He eyed her curiously, the expression distraught.

"No, I already ate before."

"Oh okay..." He paused, then remembered she was still soaking wet. "You should go change now too! I'm really warm in these clothes, so you should go get warm too! They're big, but they don't fall off so it's okay!" He grinned widely at her, causing her to feel anxious. She held her towel more securely and walked toward him quickly, motioning him to sit.

"E-Eat now, I'm going to go change..." And she disappeared for a third interval, this time up a staircase.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" He bellowed, hoping she heard him. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Chopsticks in hand (and drool at his mouth for the second time), he was ready to devour his favorite dish. With a quick "Itadakimasu!", noodles were already being slurped into his mouth. He squealed in delight, munching faster on his absolute favorite dish in the entire world: miso pork katsu ramen. _Sakura-channn, you're the best!_

Within seconds, the bowl was demolished. Setting his chopsticks down, the blonde rubbed his tummy in delight. "Ahh, so good!" He exclaimed to himself, that same huge smile plastered on his face. He excused himself from the chair and placed his empty dish in the sink. _Now I should go find Sakura-chan..._

Naruto walked slowly through the living room, eying the many different objects. The usual furniture and T.V. and things, but something on the coffee table caught his eye. A small hand grasped the wooden frame and he picked it up carefully. It was a picture of Sakura and her parents holding cheesy grins and peace signs at the camera, he'd assumed. His chest became heavy, blue eyes dulling. _So this is how it would be... If I..._

"Hey!" An interruption to his thoughts grabbed his arm and turned him around. The emerald-eyed girl regarded him softly, observing the picture he was holding. She tentatively took it from him and placed the photo back down evenly, knowing very well that his parents were no longer alive. Naruto watched her do so, noticing she was now clothed in matching red pajama pants, and a long sleeved shirt. Naruto thought she looked warm.

"Come on upstairs, I wanna show you something!" Her voice was light and she dragged his arm until she caught his hand, grasping it firmly while leading him up to her room.

Her room was (naturally) pink, with birch-wood furniture, a few stuffed animals on her bed _and_ a huge sliding door that accessed a balcony. Naruto distinguished the same picture he'd been looking at in a similar frame on her desk, among other pictures. The only other person he recognized in a different photo was of a fellow classmate with blonde hair and blue eyes like him. They were both smiling, holding flowers together. _Friends..._

Sakura must have said something to him, because she was looking at him expectantly. She frowned a few seconds later, realizing he didn't hear her. "Naruto! I asked you if you wanted to take a picture with me!" _Argh, I need to make him feel better... he looks so sad!_

The depressed boy looked up at her through lifeless eyes. "What...?"

"Do you want to take a picture with me?"

"..."

"It's easy, all you have to do is smile and I snap the picture! I have this... polaroid camera!" She picked up a black object off her desk and stood next to him, brushing her shoulder with his. "Ready, on the count of three you have to say cheese..."

Naruto nodded quickly, the light coming back into his eyes.

"One... Two... Three!"

"Cheeeeese!" Snap. And the picture was taken, slowly printing out of the camera his favorite girl was holding.

Naruto watched in disbelief as the image started to appear. The colors were forming from the blackness of the photo, and he recognized his hair instantly. "That's so cool, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled at him, a genuine one at that. _Good! __He's back to normal..._ "And I made it print two copies so that we both can have one! You'll always...remember this day!" Her face faltered, remembering the (humorous) shower incident. Another couple of scarlet hues painted her face.

Sakura could sense Naruto's disposition mirror the sun, and his new smile filled up his entire face. "Thank you Sakura-chan! I'll never forget how lucky I was to find you...! I was...I was having the worst day ever, but you...saved me. I'm so happy, I really am 'ttebayo!"

He took the developed picture from the camera, studying it and then laughing moments after. "I really like this picture! Sakura-chan, you look so cute!"

The aforementioned girl gasped, her heart skipping. She mentally confirmed that the blush on her face would _never_ leave. The photo was held up to her nose, and she grasped it, also taking Naruto's hand. But she didn't mind at all, and she smiled at the picture and the boy and herself. "I-I think you look cute...too."

Naruto dropped his hand and put a hand to his face, embarrassed. "Eheheheh, I guess I should get going, huh? It's really late..."

The smile dropped from her lips and thunder reached her ears at the same time. She glanced out the window pane, fat raindrops thrumming against the glass. She turned back to him. "No Naruto, you can stay here... the weather is terrible!" Then she caught the look in his eyes, understanding his reasons. "My parents aren't going to be home tonight if that's what you're worried about... th-they won't say anything to you, I promise..."

Her own tiny hand reached out and removed the hand from his face. "Don't hide..." She smiled reassuringly at him, trying to show him that she meant it. The whole night had been an interesting one (in the least), but she felt like she _really_ knew him now...

She knew he didn't want to go home and be alone tonight.

Naruto's eyes were focused on their hands, his body stolid. _She's being so nice to me... I wonder if..._

"Naruto, if you're tired you can sleep here. I'll go sleep in my parent's room." Then she hesitated, considering things. _But maybe...he doesn't want to sleep alone?_

Naruto brought their hands to his whiskered cheek, cupping her hand against it. "I'm so happy... So, so happy..." His eyes closed leisurely, bliss in his features now.

With a breath caught in her throat, she felt her heart pounding against her chest. She was happy, too. Never feeling so frivolous about anyone else besides the fellow classmate that _everyone_ liked. That genius that showed no emotion. But, Sakura concluded even those feelings were _entirely_ different then the ones currently swirling her insides. Today, today... It absolutely changed her.

"M-Me too..."

Sure enough, his heart liquefied at her words. Sapphire depths re-opened, steadying it's gaze into emerald. He leaned in slightly, brushing the skin on their faces. The pink-haired girl moved her green irises sideways, focusing on the boy lingering near her. Then, almost surreally, she felt his lips against her skin. Her eyes widened. In that moment he kissed her feverish cheek with such gentleness that Sakura considered the transpiration false.

"Sakura-chan... Thank you..." His grin returned while he leaned back and dropped their hands, swinging hers loosely. "I'm kind of tired, are you?"

She simply nodded, somehow convinced the gesture indeed happened. The girl was exceedingly stunned from his actions to do anything else. Her inner self echoed a question _He... kissed... me... Why...__? _and continued to do as such until Naruto let go of her hand and spoke, breaking her jumbled thoughts.

He skipped toward the door, his sunny disposition radiating off him like the giant star itself. "I just have to use the bathroom 'ttebayo!" And he was gone.

Taking in a much needed breath, Sakura exhaled slowly. _I can't believe that happened... I don't know why... But I'm... I'm feeling shy!_ Touching the spot on her cheek where Naruto kissed her, she hesitantly smiled to herself. He was spoiling her with gratitude...

She left the photos on her desk and lazily walked over to her bed, moving two pillows side by side. Then she lifted the blanket and slipped under, closing her eyes easily to the soft fabric against her face. The last thought in her head (before drifting off to sleep) was hoping Naruto enjoyed his ramen, because she'd forgot to ask...

He'd stepped into the room again, but noticed the pink-haired girl was already in the bed.

"...Sakura-chan...?" He approached the bed vigilantly, but she was _definitely_ asleep.

Naruto felt shy crawling in the bed beside her, but he did it anyway. His house was cold and the door was broken (he'd have to fix that first thing tomorrow) and he didn't want to be alone. He really, without waver, appreciated the wonderful girl sleeping soundlessly next to him.

The temperature under the covers was warm from Sakura's body heat since she'd been laying there for a while. He took extra long in the bathroom, making sure his breath didn't stink from the ramen. Mouthwash had burnt him and been his friend all at the same time.

The blonde laid his head beside her with no intention of waking her; sharing the same bed was an honor. He watched her for a few moments, taking in her tranquil features. Sapphire irises brightened as flashbacks of the past few hours flowed through his mind. The day had been horrible at first, and he most likely would have died outside if Sakura hadn't found him.

Her actions that day changed his life...forever.

With a small smile on his lips, his eyes began to droop. And before he even knew it, Naruto was dreaming.

And in that dream, he proclaimed Sakura _his_ _savior_.And in that same dream, he promised himself that he'd never leave her side...just like she hadn't left his.

* * *

**A/N:**_ FIN. And it's freaking past 6AM in the morning over here...oh boy. Good thing it's a Sunday morning. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this too much (quite obviously). So, tell me what you think and please review :)! NaruSaku foreverrrr hehe._


End file.
